The Bet
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: a quick one shot about Jesus, marianna, Lena and Stef, placing bets on if Callie and Brandon will get togather.


**An: this is just a small one-shot that I got in my head.**

The day, Brandon and Callie met; it was painfully obvious that they would break the forbidden rule of hooking up with foster siblings. One afternoon, when Callie and Brandon where in the back yard alone together. Jesus and Marianna were fighting.

"What are you two fighting about this time," Stef asked the twins.

"Nothing," Marianna said.

"you would just get mad at us," Jesus said.

"well we won't know that unless you tell me," Stef said.

"well, I said Brandon and Callie would kiss in a week and she thinks they will be dating in a week," Jesus said.

"Jesus," Marianna whispered.

"You are betting what. You know that is against my rules." Stef said.

Lena just got home from shopping. She put the bag down and looked at everyone.

"What is against the rules," Lena asked.

"Marianna and I think there is something going on with Callie and Brandon," Jesus said.

"oh, so does your mom," Lena said. "why do you think she bought him more condoms? It wasn't because of Taylia."

The twins turned in looked about their other mother. Her face turned red of guilt.

"fine, I think they are going to get together," Stef said.

"what do you wager than," Marianna asked

"50 bucks, if they have sex in a month." Stef said.

"that's your son," Lena said.

"yes, and he always looks jealous when even jesus is talking to her. " Stef said.

"true," Lena said. "fine, but I think it will be tomorrow."

Meanwhile outside in the garden, Brandon just sat there staring at Callie strum the guitar. He watched as her fingers slid across the strings. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back into his. The sky had darken but they haven't noticed.

"seriously, how long can they stare at each other," Marianna said, "it is raining and they aren't breaking contact."

Lena got up and yelled out the door, "Hey you two, it's supposed to be a thunderstorm. Get back inside."

That seem to break their trance of looking into each other. Brandon helped Callie up and they both rushed inside.

"we are going just go upstairs and get dried up for dinner." Callie said.

As the two went upstairs, Lena looked at everyone.

"you are going owe me." Lena said.

While upstairs, Brandon pulled Callie into his room. He then grabbed her a towel and proceeded to dry her off.

"I'm not five, Brandon," Callie whispered.

"I know," Brandon said.

"then why are you treating me like one." Callie said.

"I'm not," Brandon responded.

"Yes you are, you convinced Wyatt, who I liked, that I was a lesbian, and now you are toweling me off like your child." Callie yelled at him.

Brandon just stood there tensely staring at her. she decided to just ignore his stares and take the towel from him and dry herself off. The next thing she knew, he was grabbing the back of her neck kissing her on her lips.

"Brandon," Callie said, "we can't. it's forbidden."

Brandon gave her the puppy dog look.

"so," Brandon kissed her again. This time, she just kissed her back.

A week had passed. Brandon and Jesus were having a brotherly talk. Callie came to the door, asking Brandon if he could study with her tonight. As she left, Jesus just looked at Brandon.

"study," Jesus said curiously.

"why are you saying it like that," Brandon looked at him confused.

"oh I just thought you liked her and she liked you and maybe you realized it" Jesus said.

Brandon looked away. Jesus caught on to this.

"wait, you are together, since when," Jesus asked.

"since the rainstorm last week but we didn't make it official to each other until the day after," Brandon said.

Jesus than yelled out the door, "Damm, Marianna we owe Lena money."

"Damm" Marianna and Stef yelled.

Callie walked out of her room confused. "what is happening?"

"apparently the whole house took bets on when we were going get together," Brandon said, as he grabbed Callie and kissed her.

"hey, just because we know about it doesn't mean we want to see it" Jesus said.

"you took a bet on us," Brandon said, "you are going see it all the time."

Brandon than kissed Callie again.


End file.
